I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for automatically adjusting adjustable devices in an automotive vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Modern day automotive vehicles contain many powered adjustable devices in order to accommodate different drivers or passengers of different sizes. Such adjustable devices include, for example, an electrically powered car seat, powered external as well as internal mirrors, adjustable vehicle operation pedals and the like.
With these previously known adjustable devices, it has been previously necessary for each different driver to adjust all of the adjustable devices to the position most satisfactory to his or her use. Such adjustment of the adjustable devices not only is time consuming and sometimes confusing, but also difficult to accurately move the adjustable device to the same position with high repeatability. As such, many drivers oftentimes find themselves continually readjusting the adjustable devices during the first thirty or forty minutes of vehicle operation.
Furthermore, in many jurisdictions, student drivers are required to spend a minimum time driving the vehicle with an experienced driver before the licensing agency, typically the state, will issue a permanent driver's license for that individual. Such "practice driving" time is typically spent with the student's parent or guardian.
Previously, there has been no way to confirm with certainty that the student driver has spent the required minimum time in practice sessions driving the vehicle. Rather, it has been the previous practice to merely rely upon an affidavit or other statement by the student driver's parent or guardian that the minimum time in practice driving had been met.
Furthermore, some jurisdictions impose driving curfews for student drivers. Previously, there has been no way of enforcing such curfews.